We Can Rule The World
by addicted2percyj3
Summary: What happens when the gods are at the latest council meeting? Read to find out...


**A.U. Heyyyyyyyyyyy! I thought of another story hope you like it!**

**I don't own PJO or HoO**

Artemis P.O.V

It was just another normal council meeting; Dad and Poseidon where fighting about who was Rhea's favourite, Hades and Demeter was arguing about Persephone Hestia was tending the hearth and Aphrodite was tormenting me about when I was going to fall in love and break my oath. Hephaestus was fiddling with metal and Apollo and Hermes was pranking someone.

"SILENCE!" a voice screamed across the throne room. I looked to see who shouted. Ohh. That's defiantly going to help.

"I have had enough!" my grandmother, Rhea, screamed. I thought she was peaceful, oh well.

"I have heard for millenia you all fight! I have had enough!" Rhea looked around the room to see all the gods look disappointed except Hestia. As Rhea's gaze came to Hestia, her face softened.

"I now know why you called me here, my precious child," Grandmother's voice quietened. But she still looked at Zeus,

"You wanted to say something, my son," Rhea didn't sound like see was asking a question. Father nodded.

"Yes, Mother," he looked at Hera,

"This is for you, my dear." Hera looked curious. Dad looked at Apollo and said one thing.

"Hit it!"

You light, the skies up above me  
>A star, so bright you blind me<br>Don't close your eyes  
>Don't fade away<br>Don't fade away

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
>If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world<br>Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
>If you stay by my side, we can rule the world.<p>

If walls break down, I will comfort you  
>If angels cry, oh I'll be there for you<br>You've saved my soul  
>Don't leave me now<br>Don't leave me now

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
>If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world<br>Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
>If you stay by my side, we can rule the world.<p>

All the stars are coming out tonight  
>They're lighting up the sky tonight<br>For you  
>For you<br>All the stars are coming out tonight  
>They're lighting up the sky tonight<br>For you  
>For you,<p>

Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
>If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world<br>Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
>If you stay by my side, we can rule the world.<p>

All the stars are coming out tonight  
>They're lighting up the sky tonight<br>For you  
>For you<br>All the stars are coming out tonight  
>They're lighting up the sky tonight<br>For you  
>For you<br>_[repeat]_  
>Hera couldn't seem to say anything. All of us were surprised- even Apollo. Father had a deep voice- like Apollo<p>

"Ekkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" a very loud and ear-splitting squel nearly deafend me.

"Zera! Zera is starting!" Aphrodite was literally jumping up and down in her chair. Even though I am maiden, if I was married to someone like Zeus I woud feel like I am in my own paradise. Father defiantly over did it this time.

"Zeus, I- I don't know what to say," Hera sounded like she was going to cry. If she is going to, that would be the first. But who wouldn't be? Zeus had been cheating on Hera for millenia and he sings her this song; of course she would be near tears.

"Very good choice, Hera. I was wrong. As long as Zeus doesn't cheat on you," Rhea glared at Zeus," I would be convinced that you chose the right god."

Hera P.O.V

Oh. My. Gods. I feel like my heart is melting. Zeus has got a brilliant voice. All that heart break he has caused me in the past feels like it has disappeared.

I forgive him. I looked at Zeus and walked up to him with my arm out. I pulled him into the most magical kiss I've ever had.

"I forgive you for everything," I whispered to him so nobody could hear," I love you!" I just noticed that Aphrodite passed out from joy. I love him to much to care.

"Why don't we go back to our palace?" Zeus just nodded.

_**One year later**_

No one's P.O.V

One year old Zera ran around the grounds of her parents, Zeus and Hera, palace chasing the wolf, her sacred animal. Patch, the baby cub, was having so much fun with her. It was always fun with Zera since they had a conection AND they were born o the same day.

Zera is the minor goddess of peacocks, eagles, romance songs, games, the sky and marrige. She is the major goddess of kindness, laughter and fun.

Zeus P.O.V

It's fun to see my little girl grow up. The Fates wanted her to grow up like a human but she still is a goddess. She has fiery red hair to match her attictude and sky blue eyes. The Fates also wanted her to be an Olympian so she can talk properly and is very brainy from taking lessons from Athena.

Ever since I sang to Hera, I stopped cheating and she wasn't mean to her step-children, heroes or gods. She was turning in to that goddess I fell in love with.

Hera P.O.V

I love watching my little girl grow up! She has brought good things to my family, as I wanted. I wasn't lieing to them heroes in the Labrinth, I was telling the truth! Now that Zeus has stopped cheating on me, I can finally be the goddess I used to be!

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed my story! Guess why I called the new goddess Zera? Review and like my stories please!**


End file.
